L'esprit prime sur la matière
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Mind Over Matter" d'epilogue08 : En dépit d'une importante mission en vue pour le GIB de la Bibliothèque du Kantô, Iku ne peut uniquement se concentrer que sur le fait que Dojo est son prince. (For LaLa: Indeed, this is the french translation of "Mind Over Matter" in its integrity, supported by its writer)
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **Peut contenir des spoilers du light novel_

_**Sommaire : **En dépit d'une importante mission en vue pour le GIB de la Bibliothèque du Kantô, Iku ne peut se concentrer que sur le fait que Dojo se trouve être son prince._

_**Disclamer : **__Library Wars ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

L'esprit prime sur la matière

* * *

Tout comme les autres matins, la plupart des membres du GIB de la Bibliothèque du Kantô s'occupaient de leurs affaires alors qu'un supérieur très tendu faisait la leçon à sa subordonnée farfelue. Sur le côté, Komaki s'assit confortablement pour regarder le duo de comiques qui lui faisait face, sirotant son café.

Comme d'habitude, Iku s'était plantée dans ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, et comme d'habitude, Dojo lui faisait la leçon, et comme _la plupart du temps_, elle lui répondait, les deux se chamaillaient comme chien et chat.

Cette fois pourtant était différente. Iku avait tout récemment réalisé la vérité concernant son prince et la gêne entre elle et son supérieur n'était pas encore retombée. Elle essaya de trouver une ouverture pour revenir dans ses bonnes grâces avant qu'il ne commence à tempêter pour de bon.

« Ah, voudriez-vous du thé à la camomille, monsieur ? » S'enquit Kasahara avec un sourire nerveux. « Cette _tisane _vous apaisera. »

Dojo la fixa. « Idiote ! Vire ce sourire imbécile de ta figure ! Tu penses que c'est une blague ? Je sais que le travail de bureau n'est pas ton fort, mais c'est ridicule ! Va le refaire ! » Il lui rendit une pile de papiers. « Ne _pense_ même pas faire une pause avant d'avoir corrigé toutes les _stupides _erreurs que tu as faites. »

Accablée, Kasahara grommela un « oui monsieur » et retourna s'asseoir. Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée, Komaki pouffa et se dirigea vers Dojo : « Tu ne peux pas être plus clément avec elle ? Tu n'es pas très princier. »

« Je n'essaya pas de l'être. » Dojo leva les yeux sur Komaki. « Et tu ne te souviens pas de son interview ? Celui dont _elle_ se souvient est un prince couronné portant un pantalon-citrouille et montant un destrier blanc avec une selle en or. » Dojo se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise et murmura : « C'est gênant rien que d'y penser. »

Komaki pouffa de rire au souvenir. Fatigué de crier sur Kasahara, Dojo but quelques gorgées d'eau de son verre. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. « Elle ne va jamais se souvenir de moi, alors autant oublier toute cette histoire débile. »

Komaki s'arrêta de rire pour une fois et regarda Dojo pensivement. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr, » murmura-t-il. Il était conscient que Kasahara connaissait la vérité depuis un petit moment déjà. En vérité, c'était lui qui l'avait réconforté lorsqu'elle avait appris la choquante vérité. Evidemment, Dojo l'ignorait bel et bien.

Dojo regarda Komaki. « Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Komaki secoua la tête et sourit mystérieusement de nouveau.

Ramassant une pile de dossiers sur son bureau et la feuilletant, Dojo soupira. « Au moins elle ne devra pas faire de travail de bureau dans les jours à venir. On a cette grosse mission bientôt et tout. » Il leva soudainement les yeux alors qu'une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. « Mince, j'ai oublié de rappeler à cette idiote d'être présente à la réunion. » Grommelant dans sa barbe, il se leva prestement et partit à la recherche de sa tête à trous de subordonnée.

Komaki s'assit et regarda la scène avec son habituel sourire en coin. _Les gens ignorants sont vraiment marrants._

_Surtout ces deux-là._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Il est mentionné dans le quatrième light novel que le thé à la camomille (connu comme tisane) est sensé avoir un effet apaisant. De toute façon, cette fic n'est pas sensée se dérouler pendant ou après le quatrième bouquin.**

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai lu les 4 light novels et vu l'anime pas mal de fois, donc si vous avez des questions sur Library War n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire. Merci à epilogue08 pour avoir écrit ces 14 chapitres. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as dû rester plus longtemps parce que tu as encore fait une bêtise. » Le regard de je-sais-tout de Shibasaki était concentré sur Iku alors qu'elle rentrait dans leur chambre. Iku paraissait dix fois plus épuisée que d'habitude tandis qu'elle prenait place sous le kokatsu au milieu de la pièce.

Shibasaki, qui jouait du sèche-cheveux, brandit l'appareil vers la figure de son amie. « Donc qu'as-tu fait cette fois ? Une bourde sur du travail de bureau ? Une pile de bouquins mal rangée ? Une querelle de trop avec ton chef ? » Il y avait une légère trace de malveillance dans le sourire de Shibasaki alors qu'elle faisait sa dernière suggestion.

Iku, qui venait de repenser à son Prince, fronça les sourcils et regarda Shibasaki. « Ne le mentionne pas ! Je veux faire une pause avec tous mes problèmes pour le moment ! »

« Eviter tes problèmes n'aidera jamais. »

« Mais ça me donnera plus de temps pour trouver comment les résoudre. »

Shibasaki éclata de rire de manière insouciante, ce qui assombrit plus encore l'humeur d'Iku.

Iku tapa la table de sa tête, avant de se lever abruptement et de grommeler quelque chose à propos d'aller se chercher un truc à boire.

* * *

Iku s'assit sur le canapé dans l'aire de repos du dortoir, fermant les yeux de fatigue. Qu'importe l'effort qu'elle faisait, elle ne pouvait que penser à son Prince.

La rencontre avec un héros qui l'avait aidé pendant un temps de détresse… avait été profondément gravée dans l'esprit d'Iku. Chasser aveuglément une personne rencontrée qu'une fois serait habituellement considérée comme absurde, mais Iku était ainsi.

Elle avait voulu rejoindre la Force de Défense de la Bibliothèque parce qu'elle voulait chasser son Prince afin de découvrir son identité. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à la _manière_ de la trouver cependant. Mais ce n'était plus un problème désormais.

Iku soupira. _Je l'ai déjà trouvé. Et maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme si je peux lui dire que je suis au courant ! Pas après toutes ces choses embarrassantes que j'ai dites sur mon Prince !_

Même si Iku n'avait pas deviné la véritable identité de son Prince, elle n'aurait jamais, en un millier d'années, imaginé que ça puisse être l'_Instructeur Dojo_ entre tous.

La mémoire visuelle d'Iku était mauvaise et elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son Prince : ou de sa voix.

Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était que d'entendre la voix de son sauveur avait écarté les nuages de doute, de peur et de confusion qui lui encombraient l'esprit ce jour-là.

« _Kasahara_. »

Juste comme ça. Ce ton-là. A plus d'une occasion, la voix de l'Inspecteur Dojo l'avait tranquillisé : l'avait aidé à se concentrer. Comme la voix de son Prince. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réalisé plus tôt ?

« Kasahara ! »

Iku, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un l'aborde, sursauta au son. Dojo approcha de derrière elle, aussi ne vit-il pas l'horreur dans les traits d'Iku. Il remarqua toutefois la façon dont ses épaules se tendirent et sa retenue afin de ne pas faire volte-face. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Comme si elle l'évitait.

« Instructeur Dojo ! » Pour le moment, Dojo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trop réfléchir et étudier toutes les réactions de sa subordonnée. Un faux sourire étirait ses lèvres et elle semblait plus effrayée que surprise de le voir.

« J'a… j'allais juste m'acheter une boisson ! » Bégaya Iku. « Euh… »

« Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas répondu la première fois que je t'ai appelé. » Bien que ce soit malpoli, Iku n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, monsieur. Je rêvais, sans doute. Rien d'important. » Iku vola un regard à Dojo et déglutit à l'air incrédule qu'arborait Dojo.

Dojo soupira avant de changer de sujet. « Il y a une réunion de la Task Force demain matin. C'était censé être pour aujourd'hui, mais dû à des complications, ça a été remis à demain. La réunion est … »

Iku écoutait à peine alors qu'il continuait de parler, ravi qu'_il _agisse au moins normalement. Elle se gifla mentalement pour être si distraite et réussie à se reconcentrer pour entendre la fin des explications. « Tezuka a déjà été informé par Komaki. J'étais censé te le dire aujourd'hui, mais puis j'ai eu l'info pour la nouvelle réunion. Après ça, j'ai été aux prises avec la qualité du travail de bureau que tu nous as fourni de nouveau… »

Iku se sentait toujours légèrement nerveuse et voulait s'en aller le plus vite possible. Minimum contact avec Dojo voulait dire moins de chance pour lui de réaliser la vérité, après tout. Elle allait trouver une excuse pour partir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que d'autres personnes les rejoignaient. En tournant la tête, elle réalisa que c'était Komaki et Tezuka.

Komaki jeta un coup d'œil aux joues rouges d'Iku et à l'air un brin ennuyé de Dojo et se mit immédiatement à sourire. « Ah, Kasahara-san, Dojo, est-ce qu'on vous dérange ? » Tezuka était perplexe quant à la raison pour laquelle Komaki posait une telle question d'un ton taquin.

Dojo le fixa. « Bien sûr que non. Je disais juste à Kasahara de ne pas être en retard pour la réunion avant la mission. »

Iku, qui n'avait pas écouté pendant qu'il parlait, se retourna vers lui. « Mission ? »

« Idiote ! Je t'en ai parlé il y a pas deux minutes ! » Dojo rougit, mais c'était plutôt de rage.

« Oh ! _La_ mission ! » Iku fit semblant de comprendre, mais les trois autres virent clairs dans son jeu.

Les gloussements de Komaki continuèrent alors qu'il prenait un air sérieux : « Ne sois pas en retard. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons couvrir, notamment nos stratégies et les mesures de sécurité. »

Aussi zélé que d'ordinaire, Tezuka réagit rapidement. « Nous ne passons en général pas tant de temps que ça à réviser la sécurité. Est-ce que cette mission est vraiment dangereuse ? »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre maintenant. Tout vous sera expliqué à la réunion de demain. » La réponse cryptique de Komaki ne fit qu'inquiéter plus encore Tezuka.

Dojo soupira. « Si nous en avons fini ici, allons nous coucher. Ce sera une longue journée demain. » Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla prestement. Iku le suivit du regard, la bouche entrouverte comme sur le point de dire quelque chose, et puis elle s'arrêta. _Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ?_

Elle se retourna vers Komaki et Tezuka, juste pour réaliser qu'ils étaient déjà partis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Quand le réveil d'Iku sonna plus tôt que d'habitude, elle abattit rageusement sa main dessus, n'arrivant qu'à le faire tomber de sa table de nuit une fois l'alarme arrêtée. Le _thud_ fut particulièrement bruyant dans la chambre silencieuse, sortant Iku de sa semi-torpeur. En grommelant elle se pencha pour le ramasser. _Quelle belle façon de commencer la journée._

Depuis qu'Iku avait découvert la véritable identité de son Prince, elle n'avait pas été capable de bien dormir. Parfois, pendant la nuit, elle se tournait encore et encore, pensant à toutes ces choses embarrassantes qu'elle avait dites à Dojo. D'autres fois, elle devait retenir l'envie qui la prenait de se taper la tête contre le mur pour se punir, ne réussissant alors qu'à s'énerver mentalement contre sa propre stupidité.

Iku bailla et s'apprêtait à se pelotonner sous la couette duveteuse, avant de se souvenir brusquement de la réunion du GIB dont Dojo lui avait parlé : elle sauta donc hors du lit et se prépara en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau du GIB, la voix de Dojo l'accueillit comme à l'accoutumée :

« Kasahara, tu es presque en retard ! La réunion débute dans deux minutes! »

Iku grinça des dents. _Quand je pense que je suis venue plus tôt pour pouvoir l'éviter._ Elle leva automatiquement la main pour saluer. « Je suis navrée, monsieur ! »

Dojo fronça les sourcils, remarquant que les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux hier s'étaient aggravés. Sachant qu'ils allaient être en retard, il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

* * *

Pendant la réunion, Iku se trouva incapable de se concentrer. En effet, Dojo était assis juste derrière elle, la rendant mal à l'aise. Komaki sembla comprendre son problème, puisqu'il gardait une main devant sa bouche pour cacher ses sourires et ses gloussements. L'attention de Tezuka était focalisée sur Inamine, Hikoe et Genda qui donnaient les détails de la mission.

Dojo remarqua son manège et lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui rappeler d'être attentive, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa nervosité. La réunion durait à peu près une heure et Iku passa le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir à des moyens d'empêcher Dojo de découvrir le pot aux roses.

« Seul le GIB ira en mission. S'il y a besoin de renforts, la Force de Défense sera déployée sur place par hélicoptère. » Alors qu'Hikoe donnait les dernières directives, Iku parvint à lui accorder son attention pour la toute première fois.

« Afin d'éviter l'attention inutile des médias, le GIB voyagera en bus. La liste des équipes, menées par Genda et Dojo, a été donnée à chaque meneur. Merci de passer en revue les détails et d'être prêts pour la mission demain matin. Rompez. »

_Equipe ? Quelle équipe ? _Iku le fixa d'un air absent, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. _Et la mission est pour demain ? Ils auraient pu nous prévenir plus tôt, ça aurait été sympa._

Lorsque toute l'escouade de Dojo eut fini de se réunir, Iku ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Dojo lui lança un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils. « Kasahara, tu n'as pas du tout écouté, hein ? »

Iku rougit de honte mais également parce que Dojo la fixait intensément. « N-n-non. Pardon, monsieur ! » Même paniquée, Iku avait suffisamment de jugeote pour savoir que mentir dans cette situation ne l'aiderait vraiment _pas_.

« Lorsque tu présentes tes excuses à quelqu'un, regarde-le au moins dans les yeux ! C'est la moindre des politesses ! »

« Dojo, zen. » Une fois encore, le gentil Komaki venait à la rescousse d'Iku, la préservant de la rage de son Prince. Iku battit des paupières et haussa les sourcils à sa propre pensée. _En une autre occasion, j'aurais surement ris de l'ironie de la situation._

_Parce que si je n'éclate pas de rire, je vais pleurer._

Komaki continua : « Au lieu de crier sur Kasahara-san, pourquoi ne pas résumer la réunion pour elle ? Nous pourrons ainsi revoir les détails et les questions que nous avons. »

Dojo et Tezuka soupirèrent de concert. _Ces deux-là se ressemblent vachement_, pensa Iku, à moitié amusée.

Komaki se tourna vers Iku : « Kasahara-san, tu as regardé les infos récemment ? Ou lu le journal ? »

Iku déglutit. La seule chose qu'elle avait fait ces derniers temps c'était de penser à son Prince. Komaki sourit, de compréhension ou d'amusement, Iku n'aurait su le dire.

Tezuka fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. « Est-ce que tu as toujours été aussi ignare des choses qui se passent autour de toi ? » Vu que ses supérieurs étaient présents, Iku se retient de lui répondre de façon cinglante.

Ne lui laissant pas une chance d'ouvrir la bouche, Dojo commença à parler du vif du sujet. Cette fois, Iku poussa toute distraction sur le côté et fit très attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Il y a quelques jours, des livres extrêmement rares ont été découverts dans une vieille librairie de campagne. Certains sont des premières éditions dédicacées. Tu peux comprendre combien ils ont de valeur. » Les yeux d'Iku s'agrandirent de surprise. _Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être au courant de ça ?_

Dojo continua : « Originellement, le plan était que notre plus proche succursale, la Bibliothèque de Murazato, les mettent en lieu sûr. Le MBC doit être gardée dans le noir à ce sujet, vu que la plupart des livres rares sont sur leur liste de saisie. Mais visiblement, il y a eu une fuite quelque part et désormais tout le monde est au courant. »

Iku hocha la tête, mais elle était toujours aussi confuse. _Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec eux ?_

Sans qu'elle ne formule sa question à haute voix, Dojo y répondit : « Cette réunion a été décalée en raison des nouvelles informations que nous avons reçus. La Force de Défense de la Bibliothèque de Murazato n'est pas suffisamment forte pour contrer une attaque du MBC. Et c'est là que nous entrons en scène. Notre GIB a été requis pour les aider à transporter les livres vers un endroit plus sûr. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui n'ont pas encore été fermement décidées par les grandes instances, telles que l'endroit exact où les livres seront stockés. Mais la possibilité que le MBC attaque la Bibliothèque de Murazato dans les jours à venir est très haute, aussi _pour le moment_ nous allons ramener les livres dans notre propre Bibliothèque. »

Iku avait du mal à absorber toutes les informations que Dojo venait de lui donner.

Dojo n'avait toutefois pas fini. « Si tout se déroule selon notre plan, alors cette mission devrait durer deux trois jours au maximum. Car en plus de transporter les livres en sureté, nous devons aider leur Force de Défense à être prête pour leur première bataille. »

Voyant sa figure, Komaki pouffa de rire : « Kasahara-san, ne laisse pas ta tête surchauffer avec toutes ces infos ! »

Dojo fut rapide pour répliquer : « Komaki, ce sont des informations basiques : elle doit les connaitre ! De toute façon, c'était à elle d'être attentive dès le début ! »

« Euh, Instructeur Dojo, Instructeur Komaki, » osa les interrompre Tezuka, « je pense qu'il y a des choses qu'ils nous restent à voir. La liste des équipes… »

« Certes. » Dojo arrêta de fixer Iku et sortit un papier de sa poche. « Le plan de bataille pour cette mission sera légèrement différent. Si le MBC décide d'attaquer pendant que nous nous trouvons là-bas, le GIB sera divisé en deux équipes. L'une ira aider la Force de Défense de la Bibliothèque de Murazato à se protéger tandis que l'autre gardera et transportera les livres. »

Dojo examina le papier qu'il avait dans les mains avant de continuer. « Et on dirait que les équipes ont été faites indifféremment de votre appartenance à telle ou telle escouade. Kasahara, » Dojo leva les yeux sur Iku, « tu es dans l'équipe numéro 1, en charge de transporter les livres. Tezuka, Komaki et moi sommes dans l'équipe numéro 2. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Nous entrons dans le vif du sujet. Et excusez-moi, je ne lis pas le japonais aussi n'ai-je dévoré que trois light novels de Toshokan Sensou au lieu de quatre. Merci à Tigrou19 pour me l'avoir fait remarquer. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire tout autant que moi^^ Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Iku leur adressa un regard incrédule. « Pourquoi suis-je la seule dans une équipe différente ? Et pourquoi pas l'équipe en charge de la défense ? »

Komaki, voyant le froncement de sourcils de Dojo, décida de répondre à sa place. « Kasahara-san, calme-toi. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'ont prise parce que tu es l'une des plus rapides, pas parce que tu es incapable de te défendre. »

Dojo se racla la gorge. « Le Major Genda mènera l'équipe qui sera en charge de déplacer les livres de la Bibliothèque de Murazato à notre propre bâtiment. Pendant ce temps, je serais en charge de l'équipe de défense. Mais pour mettre les choses au point, ce plan de bataille ne sera mis en application qu'au cas où le MBC décide d'attaquer pendant que nous serons en mission. Tout ce qui va arriver _après_ la mission sera décidé par les grandes instances plus tard. »

Tezuka hocha la tête de compréhension tandis qu'Iku était trop têtue pour abandonner.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Qui a eu l'idée de ce plan ? »

« _Kasahara _! » Iku vacilla à la rage contenue dans la voix de Dojo et baissa les yeux de frustration alors qu'il continuait : « Si c'est ce qu'ont décidés le Major et le Commandant, alors nous nous y plierons. On ne questionne pas les ordres. »

Et sur ce, la réunion se termina.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Komaki vint voir Dojo dans sa chambre en apportant un pack de bière, ayant la ferme intention de le questionner à propos d'un certain membre femelle du GIB. Dès qu'ils s'assirent il alla droit au but.

« Est-ce que tu es énervé parce que tu ne seras pas dans la même équipe que ta petite princesse ? »

Dojo s'étrangla avec sa bière lorsqu'il écouta la question à brûle-pourpoint de Komaki. « Excuse-moi ? »

Komaki souriait comme à son habitude, mais d'une manière qui faisait qu'on ne savait pas à quoi il pensait. « Tu boudes parce que Kasahara-san est dans l'équipe du Major Genda et pas dans la tienne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que le MBC n'attaque pas durant notre mission, tu pourras rester avec ta princesse aussi longtemps que tu voudras. »

Lorsque Komaki eut fini, les oreilles de Dojo avaient virés au rouge. Il détourna le regard et grommela obstinément : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Komaki eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il sirotait sa bière. _Donc tu fais juste semblant de ne rien savoir, hein._

On toqua soudain à la porte. Dojo était ravi de cette distraction et alla rapidement ouvrir. C'était Tezuka, avec quelques cannettes de bière. Apparemment, lui et Komaki avaient développés la même habitude d'amener à boire avec eux lorsqu'ils venaient voir Dojo dans sa chambre.

« Instructeur Dojo, Instructeur Komaki. » Tezuka salua ses supérieurs. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Tu t'entraines ou tu évacues ta colère ? » Demanda nonchalamment Shibasaki à son colocataire.

Iku faisait des pompes depuis dix minutes et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt. Elle prit un air renfrogné : « C'est toi l'intelligente. Devine ! »

Un air amusé passa sur les traits de Shibasaki. « Oh la la, on dirait que _quelqu'un_ est de mauvais poil. C'est à cause du plan de bataille de la réunion du GIB ? »

Iku ne lui répondit pas ou ne se demanda pas c_omment_ Shibasaki était au courant. Bien qu'elle aurait pu encore continuer à faire des pompes, elle abandonnât et s'assit sur son séant, s'adossant au bord du lit. Regardant en l'air, elle commença à s'interroger sur ses propres émotions.

_Pourquoi suis-je en colère ? Parce que je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de défense ? Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de Do…non non non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je voudrais être dans son équipe ? Si je reste à l'écart il ne va pas réaliser que je sais que c'est … le Prince. C'est une bonne chose._

Iku n'arrivait pas à dire « _mon_ Prince ».

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Miki bozu à Tigrou19 pour commenter cette fic. Et j'espère que de plus en plus de gens tomberont sous le charme de Toshokan Sensou ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

« Kasahara-san, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Iku leva les yeux pour voir un Komaki lui souriant depuis l'allée du bus dans lequel elle avait pris place.

C'était encore tôt et le ciel était toujours noir. Iku, qui se sentait très fatiguée, hocha la tête et grommela un : « Bien sûr », se rapprochant de la vitre afin de lui faire un peu de place.

« As-tu bien fait tes bagages pour la mission ? Tu n'as pas oublié ta tente, au moins ? » Komaki pouffa de rire en s'asseyant. « Tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas rester au dortoir cette fois. »

La Bibliothèque de Murazato était assez neuve par rapport aux autres succursales et leurs dortoirs ne pouvaient donc pas accueillir l'ensemble du GIB de la Bibliothèque du Kantô. Vu que c'était juste à côté d'une forêt dense, il avait été décidé, par Genda évidemment, de _camper_ durant leur mission. Iku grogna. _Laissez le Major Genda trouver des solutions et voilà ce que vous obtenez. Et personne ne s'en plaint._

Iku, étant le seul membre féminin du GIB, aurait pu rester dans le dortoir des filles, mais il était bien plus efficace pour elle de camper avec le reste du groupe.

Elle sourit prudemment. « J'ai tout avec moi, Instructeur Komaki. »

Komaki hocha la tête et fut silencieux pour quelques minutes avant de parler d'un sujet qu'Iku aurait préféré éviter :

« Comment vont les choses entre toi et Dojo ? »

« Qu-quoi ? » Iku, d'un coup parfaitement réveillée, dut se retenir de crier sur son propre instructeur.

« Il a déjà remarqué que tu agis bizarrement. Lorsque tu lui parles, au lieu de penser au Prince qu'il représente pour toi, adresses-toi à lui normalement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Komaki n'avait pas parlé à haute voix puisqu'il parlait doucement pour quelqu'un de son rang. Mais Iku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle afin d'être sûre que personne ne l'ait entendu. Surtout _lui_. Heureusement, les autres membres du GIB chahutaient insouciamment et Iku lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Rouge pivoine, elle se tourna vers Komaki. Elle allait répondre quand il se leva assez brusquement.

A l'avant du bus, Dojo allait prendre place à côté de Genda, puisque c'était le seul siège disponible.

Komaki s'adressa nonchalamment à lui : « Dojo, échange ta place avec moi. Je dois parler de quelque chose avec le Major. »

Au début, Iku fronça les sourcils de perplexité. _Depuis quand l'instructeur Komaki veut s'asseoir à côté du Major Genda ? Tout le monde sait qu'il prend plus de place que la moyenne._

Mais suivant cette pensée fut la réalisation qu'elle allait avoir Dojo à côté d'elle.

De tous ceux à côté de qui elle aurait pu être, il avait fallu que ce soit _Dojo._

Iku, pour la toute première fois, soupçonna Komaki. _Est-ce qu'il l'a fait exprès ?_

Mais cette idée disparut rapidement de son esprit alors qu'elle voyait Dojo s'avancer vers elle.

_Peut-être que si je tape ma tête assez fort contre la vitre je finirais par m'assommer._

* * *

Dès que le GIB arriva sur le domaine de la Bibliothèque de Murazato, Iku se retient de jaillir du bus en hurlant sa joie. Pour elle, ce trajet en bus n'avait _rien _eu de plaisant. En même temps, elle se demandait avec nervosité ce que Dojo en avait pensé.

_Est-ce que ça se voyait que je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole ? Peut-être qu'il a mal compris et crut que je ne voulais pas non plus l'avoir à côté de moi !_

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et puis détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction. _Il est vraiment en colère !_

Komaki sourit comme d'habitude, amusé. Durant le trajet, il avait gardé un œil sur Iku et Dojo. Le Major Genda n'était pas tenté de les espionner au début et puis lorsqu'il avait réalisé la gêne entre ses deux subordonnés, il avait eu un large sourire et rejoint Komaki dans ses manœuvres.

Maintenant que tout le monde récupérait leur sac du bus, le Major Genda commença à donner des ordres.

« Mettez-vous en escouades ! Afin de vous préparer à la mission, nous allons faire une randonnée par-derrière la Bibliothèque ! »

Tezuka haussa les sourcils aux ordres du Major Genda. « Ce ne serait pas plus utile de conduire jusqu'à la Bibliothèque ? »

Komaki éclata de rire avant de répondre : « On parle du Major Genda là, Tezuka. Et nous sommes en soirée, le MBC ne va pas attaquer. En plus, s'il a des troupes qui surveillent la Bibliothèque, elles ne nous remarqueront peut-être pas si nous arrivons par l'arrière. »

Tezuka ne semblait pas très convaincu avec les explications de Komaki, mais il savait mieux que de remettre en question les stratégies de son officier supérieur.

Etant donné que la Bibliothèque était accolée à une montagne en pleine campagne, la randonnée était similaire à celle de l'entrainement du GIB. Iku n'eut aucun problème cette fois-ci, voyant que c'était plus facile et plus court.

Le GIB arriva à destination plus vite que prévu. Découvrant une petite clairière cachée derrière la Bibliothèque, Genda déclara avec enthousiasme que ce serait là qu'ils camperaient. Il se mit ensuite à commander tout son petit monde.

« Déballez vos affaires et montez les tentes ! Bougez-vous ! » Genda pouffa de rire avant de continuer. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait des recherches avant de venir : Il n'y a pas d'ours ici, alors ne vous prenez pas la tête ! »

La plupart des membres du GIB éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Iku et Dojo lançaient simultanément des regards noirs au Major.

* * *

Avant d'aller se coucher, le GIB aida au nettoyage de la Bibliothèque et au rangement des livres rares, tandis que le Major Genda rencontrait avec d'autres officiels le directeur de la Bibliothèque de Murazato afin de discuter des plans.

Iku essaya de se garder occupée pour éviter d'avoir à parler à Dojo. Si elle avait une question, elle la posait à Komaki. Lorsque Komaki n'était pas en vue, elle demandait à Tezuka au lieu de Dojo. Plus d'une fois, elle fut consciente de son regard sur elle, lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos de peur et de nervosité.

Son plan d'éviter Dojo jusqu'au lendemain réussit, enfin jusqu'à ce que Komaki leur demande spécifiquement à tous deux d'amener quelques livres aux archives.

_Instructeur Komaki !_ Iku se contenta de le fixer, n'osant pas se quereller avec son officier supérieur. Ou plutôt, son _autre_ officier supérieur, puisque se chamailler avec Dojo était quelque chose qu'elle faisait tous les jours. _Il a vraiment fait ça exprès !_

Dojo ramassa une caisse de livres et se dirigea vers l'entrée des archives, n'attendant pas Iku. Elle se dépêcha d'en attraper une autre et de le suivre.

Voir Dojo s'éloigner énervé inquiétait plus encore Iku.

Q_ue vais-je faire ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Durant la nuit, Iku s'était retournée maintes fois dans son sac de couchage. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la façon dont Dojo semblait lui faire la tronche. Elle savait qu'il était énervé parce qu'elle l'évitait délibérément, ça elle le comprenait.

_Mais que suis-je censée faire ? Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer pourquoi je me suis conduis de la sorte !_

La prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Elle battit des paupières, encore endormie, essayant de se souvenir du moment où elle s'était assoupie. Ah oui, c'était quand elle avait repensé à l'épisode des archives avec Dojo. Plus d'une fois elle avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui. Mais à chaque fois, soit elle n'avait pas le cœur de parler à haute voix, soit il ne prenait pas au sérieux ses tentatives. Iku avait soupiré et décidé de lui laisser du temps pour se calmer.

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre elle réalisa qu'il était presque l'heure pour le GIB de se lever. Elle décréta qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle se prépare maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

* * *

Le GIB avait fini de ranger soigneusement les ouvrages rares qui devaient être transportés à la Bibliothèque du Kantô. Il suffisait juste de les amener au bus. Mais vu que les grandes instances devaient encore vérifier les formalités, on avait demandé au GIB de continuer à aider la Bibliothèque de Murazato à nettoyer et à classer.

Pendant la matinée Iku continua d'éviter Dojo. Tout comme la veille, si elle avait des questions, elle les posait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se saisit du prochain livre à placer avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où le ranger. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que Komaki et Tezuka n'étaient nulle part en vue.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans toute la salle à part elle. Iku grogna, pensant que ce devait être son mauvais jour, puisque parmi tous ceux que ça aurait pu être il avait fallu que ce soit Dojo.

_Génial, maintenant je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de lui adresser la parole._

Elle marcha précautionneusement vers lui, essayant de paraitre aussi normale que possible.

« Euh, Instructeur Dojo… »

Dojo leva la tête et la fixa, faisant reculer Iku de surprise.

« Oh, alors _maintenant _tu me parles ? »

Iku battit des paupières et le regarda un instant avant de répondre :

« P-pourquoi êtes-vous en colère tout d'un coup ? »

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être en colère ? Dans le bus, tu agissais comme si tu ne voulais pas me parler ! Et puis tu as passé le reste de la journée à m'ignorer. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a offensé, alors _dis-le_. Ne fais pas ton enfant et n'ignore pas les gens comme ça ! »

Entendre les reproches que lui faisait Dojo avait surpris Iku au début, mais maintenant la rage avait remplacé le choc initial.

« Excusez-moi ? Ne me traitez pas d'enfant, je suis une adulte moi aussi, vous savez ! Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui agit en enfant ici, c'est vous ! »

Iku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rétorquer dans sa tête : _Je vous évite parce que je ne sais pas comment vous parler ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous dire ça ?_

« Montre du respect ! Ne réponds pas à ton officier supérieur, idiote ! _Je ne supporte pas les gens comme ça !_ »

Iku se pétrifia, choquée au plus haut point. Ses mots étaient comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Même Dojo semblait surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« I-instructeur Do… » Commença Iku, mais s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Dojo regarda ailleurs.

Iku s'était décidée sur quoi lui dire lorsqu'un bip se fit entendre sortant des haut-parleurs avant d'être suivi par une annonce urgente :

_« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Des mouvements de troupes du MBC ont été remarqués sur le périmètre de la Bibliothèque. Les clients à l'intérieur et autour de la Bibliothèque doivent être évacués au plus vite ! Les membres de la Force de Défense doivent se mettre en position aussitôt ! »_

Ni Iku ni Dojo ne répondirent immédiatement à l'annonce après la querelle qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais Dojo se reprit rapidement.

« Kasahara, tu connais la manœuvre. Va rejoindre ton équipe. » Après son ordre sévère, il s'éloigna prestement.

Iku pouvait entendre beaucoup de monde courir en tous sens, se pressant de partir ou de rejoindre leur poste. Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir correctement à cause des larmes dans ses yeux. Après les avoir essuyé elle regarda l'endroit où s'était tenu Dojo quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle leva sa main en un salut et murmura : « Oui monsieur. » _Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer ! Tu as une mission à accomplir._

* * *

Iku pouvait à peine entendre la voix du Major Genda par-dessus le son des mitraillettes. Elle se concentrait sur le chargement de toutes les caisses de livres dans le bus. Ils étaient en retard, puisque les troupes du MBC étaient arrivées avant qu'ils ne soient complètement prêts et cela avait causé confusion entre les membres du GIB.

Ils étaient à l'arrière de la Bibliothèque, où ils étaient cachés par les arbres proches. La Force de Défense était à l'avant en train de retenir les troupes adverses mais ils allaient commencer à manquer de munitions. Il était évident pour Iku que si les renforts n'arrivaient pas, ils allaient perdre.

Après avoir déposé plusieurs caisses dans le coffre du bus, elle essaya d'ignorer l'inquiétude qui grandissait en elle. Soudainement, Genda s'exclama :

« Il nous manque une caisse de livres ! Où est-elle ? »

L'équipe chercha frénétiquement autour d'eux qu'ils l'avaient oublié dans la Bibliothèque. Genda jura rageusement et se saisit de sa radio, réalisant trop tard qu'elle était cassée.

Après une rapide réflexion il se tourna vers eux pour leur faire part de sa décision :

« Petit changement de plan ! On a besoin que quelqu'un retourne à la Bibliothèque pour récupérer la caisse que nous avons laissé là-bas. Kasahara ! » Genda se tourna vers elle. « Tu es la plus rapide. Vas-y ! »

Iku le regarda incrédule : « Toute seule ? »

« On ne peut pas envoyer trop de monde ou nous nous ferons repérer. Si tu es inquiète, » Genda pointa deux autres soldats au hasard, « vous deux ! Allez avec elle ! Et prenez ces flingues au cas où. » Il fourra des mitraillettes entre les mains des deux soldats, n'en donnant pas à Iku puisqu'avec la caisse de livres elle aura les mains pleines. « En avant ! »

A cause du temps limité, Iku n'avait pas le temps de se décider sur le chemin le plus sûr pour retourner à la Bibliothèque. Vu qu'elle était rapide, s'il devait se passer quelque chose elle se contenterait de s'enfuir.

Suivant les ordres de Genda elle se dirigea en courant vers la Bibliothèque, sa tête emplie d'inquiétudes :

_Même si je reviens avec la caisse, est-ce que je pourrais échapper au MBC ?_

_Comment ça se passe pour l'équipe de défense ?_

_Si nous n'avons pas de renforts, nous perdrons._

_Est-ce qu'_il_ va bien ?_

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment était de se concentrer sur sa tâche.


	7. Chapter 7

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Iku évita de justesse les balles alors qu'elle courait à travers les arbres. Elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs coupures là où les balles avaient égratignées sa peau. _Argh, où sont les troupes de défense quand on en a vraiment besoin ?_

Les autres membres du GIB que Genda avait envoyé avec elle l'avaient suivi jusqu'à la porte de derrière de la Bibliothèque, où Iku s'était précipitamment saisie de la dernière caisse de livres. Malheureusement, des troupes du MBC s'étaient faufilées jusqu'à l'arrière de la bibliothèque, et les deux hommes avec elle avaient servis d'appât pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper avec les bouquins.

Mais parce qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'eux, trois soldats du MBC se mirent à la poursuite d'Iku, et étaient actuellement en train de lui tirer dessus tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre. Ils étaient sur ses talons et elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire un détour avant de retourner vers l'équipe de Genda.

Elle courut en zigzag, ce qui était difficile puisqu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Plusieurs fois elle avait failli trébucher à cause des racines et la caisse qu'elle portait ne rendaient pas les choses plus faciles.

Iku se fatiguait et sa vision commençait à être floue. _Super, juste quand je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il faut que je me concentre !_

Elle déboucha dans une petite clairière dans la forêt et s'en écarta rapidement. Bien que les arbres étaient durs à éviter en courant, ils servaient également de protection. Apercevant une falaise devant elle, elle fit une pause et guetta les bruits de pas ou les coups de feu. C'était silencieux.

Iku se pencha en avant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Si elle descendait la falaise, elle retrouverait l'équipe de Genda plus vite. Avec précaution, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'escarpement. Le sol n'était pas si loin que ça mais si elle tombait d'en haut elle pouvait toujours se blesser. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à débattre en son for intérieur sur la marche à suivre.

Sans prévenir, une balle passa juste à côté de sa tête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une volée de balles étaient tirées dans sa direction, la plupart atterrissant bien trop près à son gout. Elle cala la caisse sous son bras gauche et se remit à courir le long du rocher escarpé.

Mais lorsqu'une balle toucha son bras, elle perdit pied et culbuta au bas de la falaise la tête la première.

* * *

« Dojo, des munitions sont arrivées ! » S'exclama Komaki au cœur de la bataille. Les deux côtés se tiraient dessus sans faire mine de s'arrêter de sitôt, et le GIB, aux côtés de la Force de Défense de la Bibliothèque de Murazato, commençait à manquer de munitions. Ils avaient déjà appelé des renforts mais ils se faisaient attendre.

« Combien de temps avant que les renforts arrivent ? » Demanda Dojo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans peu de temps. Sois patient, Dojo. » Komaki lui lança un regard de côté. « Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour Kasahara-san ? Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Ils ont pris des mitraillettes avec eux juste au cas où. »

Dojo s'arrêta de tirer lorsque Komaki mentionna Kasahara.

« Dojo ? » Komaki parut surpris de voir l'air coupable qu'affichait Dojo. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, » répondit Dojo un peu trop vite avant de tirer de nouveau.

La radio s'anima : « _Les renforts de la Bibliothèque du Kantô sont arrivés !_ »

« Oui ! » Komaki sourit en retour. Avec les renforts, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils perdent cette bataille. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Dojo, le MBC va bientôt rendre les armes. Ensuite tu pourras aller t'assurer que ta petite princesse va bien. »

Pour une fois, Dojo ne s'énerva pas contre Komaki même s'il se payait sa tronche. Komaki avait beau être concentré sur la bataille, il ne manqua pas le soulagement qui passa sur le visage de Dojo.

* * *

Iku se décala douloureusement, serrant les dents et essayant de faire le moins de bruit que possible. Une balle s'était logée dans son bras et toute la manche de son uniforme était rouge à cause du sang. Elle était actuellement couchée sur une branche en haut d'un arbre. Lorsqu'elle était tombée de la falaise, grâce à ses réflexes, elle avait réussi à se rattraper à la racine saillante d'un arbre mais avait lâché la caisse se faisant.

Elle était descendue d'une manière assez douloureuse tout en bas mais trouver la caisse avait été sa priorité. Il ne lui avait fallut pas longtemps pour mettre la main dessus mais à ce moment-là elle avait entendu les voix des soldats du MBC qui l'avaient suivi. Iku avait prit la rapide décision de cacher la caisse sous un ensemble touffu de buissons et puis avait rapidement escaladé un arbre jusqu'à son sommet en un temps record. Parce qu'elle avait passé son enfance à grimper aux arbres elle avait pu y arriver cette fois d'un seul bras.

Et maintenant qu'elle était cachée dans l'arbre, elle commençait à se demander si ça avait vraiment été une bonne idée.

_Enfin, c'est trop tard pour les regrets… qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, monsieur ? Ils battent en retraite ? » Demanda Tezuka au Lieutenant en charge des snipers. Depuis le toit, ils pouvaient voir les troupes du MBC partir à reculons, ne tirant plus qu'occasionnellement. Les renforts qu'ils avaient appelés étaient arrivés il y a quelques minutes et avaient changés la donne en leur faveur.

Le Lieutenant sourit : « C'est juste. La victoire est à nous, Tezuka. »

Mais juste au cas où, il continuait de viser les lignes avant du MBC alors qu'ils s'en allaient. Lorsqu'il fut certain de lui, il ordonna à Tezuka d'informer les autres escouades par radio.

Bientôt le camion du MBC disparut hors de leur vue.

* * *

Iku ne pouvait presque plut tenir la sensation de brulure dans ses jambes. Elle était accroupie depuis un bon moment déjà parce que les soldats du MBC qui l'avaient suivi étaient toujours dans le coin. On avait l'impression qu'ils ne voulaient pas la laisser s'échapper. Et avec son bras blessé, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir avec la caisse.

Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que quelqu'un la trouve et lui vienne en aide. Et comme d'habitude, la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Dojo.

« Hé, Takamura, on nous ordonne de battre en retraite. »

Iku sursauta à la voix impromptue. Elle était horrifiée à la pensée qu'ils aient pu remarquer l'arbre bouger un peu mais surtout elle se réjouissait mentalement de leur départ imminent.

« Déjà ? Restons un peu plus longtemps. Je veux mettre la main sur ces bouquins. Si vous avez peur de vous attirer des ennuis, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que notre radio était cassée et que nous n'avons pas eu le message. »

Elle grogna. _Génial_.

« Oh, ça pourrait marcher. Si nous arrivons à ramener quelques livres, on nous félicitera pour avoir été les seuls à réussir la mission. » Il éclata de rire. « Et peut-être même qu'on aura une promotion ! »

En entendant les autres soldats accepter, Iku ne put pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. _Je croyais que les membres du GIB de notre propre Bibliothèque étaient stupides et têtus, mais alors là c'est d'un tout autre niveau._

Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que cela ne résolvait pas son problème. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Dojo attendait impatiemment que l'équipe de Genda se dépêche de rentrer à la base. Les autres membres du GIB étaient en train soient de se reposer soient de ranger aux côtés de la Force de Défense de la Bibliothèque de Murazato. Se tenant près de lui, Komaki riait à demi. « Donc, en fin de compte, nous n'avons pas eu à suivre le plan dans son intégralité. Le MBC a battu en retraite avant même que l'équipe de Genda ne quitte la propriété. Enfin, en présumant qu'ils l'_ont quitté_. »

Dojo ne répondit pas et croisa ses bras d'irritation. Komaki ne lui dit plus rien, sachant qu'il était déjà suffisamment inquiet pour une certaine membre du GIB. Dix minutes plus tard, les hommes sous les ordres de Genda arrivèrent après avoir laissé le bus avec les livres dans un garage protégé. Dojo lâcha un soupir de soulagement et puis se pétrifia en remarquant les expressions sur leurs visages.

Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement et réalisa que sa jeune subordonnée n'était pas là. Voyant que Genda entrait à ce moment-là, il fonça vers lui.

« Major Genda, où est Kasahara ? »

Genda prit une profonde respiration. « Dojo, calme-toi une minute. Il y a eu quelques complications pendant la bataille et … »

Dojo dit d'un air renfrogné à son supérieur : « Et ? Où est-elle ? Si quelque chose lui est arrivé … »

Komaki mit une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. « Dojo, écoute le Major. Laisse-le s'expliquer. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Dojo semblait vouloir rétorquer mais il se convainquit de ne pas le faire. Il grommela une excuse.

Genda continua, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus à chaque phrase. « A cause de complications, nous avons fait l'erreur de laisser une caisse de livres derrière. Notre radio était cassée et nous ne savions pas quelle était la situation à la Bibliothèque, aussi ai-je pris le risque de … »

Voyant le regard dans les yeux de Dojo, sa voix se brisa. Ouais, même le grand Major Genda. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le lui dire.

« J'ai envoyé Kasahara la récupérer. »

Entendant cela, Dojo ne pouvait plus se contenir : « _Seule ?_ Vous l'avez envoyé toute _seule _? » Komaki devait tenir fermement l'épaule de Dojo au cas où il s'emporterait vraiment.

« Non, j'ai envoyé aussi deux soldats avec elle. Mais d'après leur rapport, une fois qu'ils ont récupéré la caisse, ils ont été séparés. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve actuellement Kasahara. »

Dojo prit une grande respiration et ferma ses yeux, comme s'il avait besoin de temps pour absorber l'information et avaler sa colère.

« Nous devons envoyer des gens pour la trouver. J'irai. » Dit hâtivement Komaki et il se tourna vers Dojo : « Je suppose que tu viens aussi. »

« Evidemment ! » Gronda Dojo. Komaki hocha la tête.

« Monsieur, je viens aussi ! »

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Tezuka qui avait apparemment surpris leur conversation.

Genda donna son approbation. « Vous trois irez chercher à l'Est de la Bibliothèque. Je vais réquisitionner des soldats et nous chercherons au Nord. Si nous ne la trouvons pas d'ici une heure, j'enverrai plus de troupes. Préparez-vous : nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Il réfléchit avant d'ajouter : « Et amenez un flingue au cas où. »

* * *

_Supporte, supporte, supporte_. Chanta Iku dans sa tête. Ses jambes étaient complètement engourdies pour avoir été agenouillées beaucoup trop longtemps sur la branche et elle avait peur de bouger, craignant de perdre son équilibre. Mais le pire était la blessure à son bras. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser comme tourniquet était sa ceinture mais elle n'osait pas prendre le risque de s'en saisir.

Iku commença à insulter mentalement le MBC, ressentant le besoin de jeter la faute à quelqu'un. Plusieurs fois, ceux qui l'avaient suivi s'étaient approchés dangereusement près de l'arbre dans lequel elle se cachait. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas trouvés la caisse avec leurs tentatives peu enthousiastes et donnaient l'impression d'abandonner bientôt.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'elle avait passé à se cacher : il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité. Iku regarda les soldats du MBC tenir un conciliabule.

« Je jurerais l'avoir vu tomber par ici… » Dit l'un d'entre eux avec ses bras croisés de frustration.

« Abandonne. Peut-être qu'elle a réussi à s'échapper, » répondit un autre. « Rentrons : ils doivent nous attendre. »

Si elle n'était pas en train de se cacher Iku aurait hurlé sa joie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les voix.

« _Kasahara !_ » Iku se pétrifia. _Zut, juste quand ils allaient partir !_

Les soldats du MBC les entendirent aussi. Ils levèrent leurs armes comme s'ils étaient prêts à tirer sur quiconque se pointerait.

_Et c'est ce qu'ils feront._ Iku savait sans doute possible que ces soldats qui lui avaient tirés dessus sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme n'hésiteraient pas à réitérer une telle infamie vis-à-vis des membres du GIB qui la cherchaient. Même si c'était déloyal. Mais après tout, depuis quand le MBC se préoccupait-il de loyauté ?

Elle commença à paniquer, priant pour que personne ne se montre. Mais les voix devenaient plus fortes et elle était capable de les reconnaitre maintenant.

« Kasahara ! »

Iku ressentit brusquement une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier sur le moment. _Instructeur Dojo ! _Mais en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix elle baissa les yeux de culpabilité.

Se souvenant de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle fut terrifiée. _Le MBC ont des mitraillettes ! Sont-ils venus armés ? Et sinon ?_

Elle regarda terrorisée Komaki apparaitre, suivi de Tezuka. Iku lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit le fusil que tenait Tezuka mais fronça les sourcils en apercevant Dojo.

« Ne bougez pas ! »

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous en même temps. Le soldat du MBC pointa sa mitraillette à Tezuka.

« Lâche ton arme ! »

Tezuka ne bougea pas tout de suite et consulta Komaki du regard. Komaki lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête d'écouter le soldat. Après tout, ils avaient deux mitraillettes en main et à bien y regarder ils devaient avoir encore plus d'armes cachées à la ceinture. Tezuka était le seul avec une arme utilisable sur lui. Ne voyant pas d'autres alternatives, il la plaça diligemment sur le sol.

Les soldats du MBC n'étaient pas satisfaits. « Donne un coup de pied dedans. » Lorsque Tezuka le regarda, il remonta sa mitraillette comme s'il menaçait de lui tirer dessus. « _Fais-le !_ »

Tezuka obéit et les soldats du MBC commencèrent à s'entretenir à mi-voix.

Toujours dans son arbre, Iku ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler de nervosité. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir sans dommage ?

Elle bougea un peu pour se placer plus confortablement mais sentit son pied glisser de la branche et faillit pousser un cri. En perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba en arrière dans les buissons en dessous.

Elle fit un bruit monstre en atterrissant et les soldats du MBC firent volte-face.

« Qui est là ? »

Iku n'osa pas se lever. _Zut._


	9. Chapter 9

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? _Iku était toujours allongée sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se mettre sur son séant, la douleur dans son bras lui rappela qu'elle n'était décidément pas en état de se battre.

Jetant un coup d'œil à travers les buissons, elle pouvait voir l'un des soldats du MBC approcher, tandis que l'autre pointait son arme sur les membres de son équipe.

Iku ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante. Ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en jeu : la vie de ses co-équipiers n'était pas plus brillante.

Et de Dojo.

Elle regarda autour d'elle terrifiée, espérant voir quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se défendre. Il n'y avait rien.

* * *

Dojo respira profondément, essayant de réfléchir soigneusement à la situation. Il savait que le MBC avait quitté les lieux depuis longtemps. Que certains soldats soient restés en arrière voulait dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Kasahara.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de rage et il serra les poings. Quand Genda lui avait dit qu'elle avait disparu, il était devenu comme fou. _Si le MBC lui a fait quoi que ce soit…_

« Dojo, calme-toi, » chuchota Komaki, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par le MBC. Il avait peur que Dojo fasse quelque chose d'inapproprié et de dangereux.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, monsieur ? » Demanda calmement Tezuka.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut fournie, puisque visiblement l'un des deux soldats qui les tenaient en joue avait entendu un bruit et gueulé : « Qui est là ? »

Dojo concentra son attention sur les buissons derrière les soldats du MBC. _Serait-ce le Major Genda avec une autre escouade ? Ou bien … Kasahara ?_

Il observa l'un des soldats marcher dans la direction du son, espérant qu'ils baisseraient leurs gardes. Mais il n'eut pas une telle chance. L'autre soldat resta en arrière pour les tenir en joue, gardant ses yeux ouverts au cas où ils bougeraient d'un cil.

Brusquement, il entendit le premier soldat tirer une fois, en plein dans les buissons. Son partenaire fit volte-face de surprise : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger ! Ce n'était qu'un tir de sommation ! »

Celui qui gardait un œil sur eux leur montrait son dos maintenant. Dojo y vit sa chance et le tacla violemment au sol avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Le soldat lâcha un cri et essaya de le combattre. Son partenaire les visa de loin mais il ne pourrait pas atteindre Dojo sans blesser l'autre soldat.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la détente, Tezuka plongea vers son propre fusil et lui tira dans le poignet avec une précision étonnante.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Iku était toujours cachée dans les buissons, se creusant désespérément les méninges pour savoir comment aider. Heureusement, le « tir de sommation » l'avait loupé d'un bon mètre. Quand elle avait vu le soldat viser Dojo, elle avait ressenti l'envie de jaillir et de le tacler, mais grâce à Tezuka elle n'avait pas eu besoin de bouger.

Mais le soulagement ne persista pas longtemps. Le soldat du MBC à quelques pas d'elle avait changé de main pour tenir son arme. Iku était horrifiée, sachant que sa visée empirerait s'il ne tirait pas de sa main dominante. _Il prend le risque de toucher accidentellement son partenaire juste pour abattre son ennemi !_

Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui la préoccupait, c'était la vie de ses propres co-équipiers.

* * *

Dojo essayait toujours d'immobiliser le soldat du MBC avec l'aide de Komaki. Il était très risqué de combattre à mains nues quelqu'un qui avait deux flingues et un couteau. Dojo tenta de se concentrer : cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas rencontré un opposant qui serait de taille face à Genda, armé ou pas.

Durant leur combat, Tezuka essaya de neutraliser l'autre soldat qui s'était caché derrière les arbres. Même avec son expérience de sniper, c'était difficile. Il continua de tirer jusqu'à ce que le fusil ne tire plus de balles et qu'il se retrouve sans munitions.

* * *

Ignorant la douleur lancinante de sa blessure par balle, Iku jaillit et tacla le soldat lorsque Tezuka arrêta de tirer. Hurlant et donnant de violents coups de poing, elle était désespérée de lui faire lâcher son arme sans presser la gâchette au passage.

Après plusieurs coups, Iku réussit à envoyer voler l'arme. Mais le soldat n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à un cri de guerre, il la souleva et la jeta au sol brutalement. Pour rendre les choses encore pires, Iku atterrit sur son bras blessé. Elle couina bruyamment et ne bougea pas, immobilisée par la douleur.

Le soldat du MBC ahanait beaucoup et eut un sourire en coin : « Ah, pas mal pour une fille. On dirait que ces stupides forces de défense _dispensent_ un entrainement décent. »

Ouvrant un œil, Iku vit le soldat marcher vers elle avec un regard de dément. Prenant une grande respiration, elle utilisa un dernier sursaut d'énergie pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Sachant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se battre à ce point, elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à taper dans quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux et trouva une barre de métal par-terre.

Iku s'en saisit juste au moment où le soldat bondissait vers elle et l'abattit aussi fort qu'elle put, l'atteignant en plein plexus solaire. Mais du coin de l'œil elle vit Dojo et Tezuka accourir. Parce qu'elle était distraite, elle n'évita que faiblement un coup de poing. Le taper avec la barre de métal n'avait pas fait grand-chose puisqu'il portait un gilet pare-balles et qu'elle était affaiblie à cause de sa blessure.

Elle était incapable de penser clairement désormais aussi se basa-t-elle sur ses instincts. Se sentant vulnérable et faiblarde, elle s'enfuit jusqu'à entendre un coup de feu.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle s'affala au sol qu'elle réalisa que c'était _elle _qui avait été touché.

_Ah, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié : il avait une autre arme._

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut Dojo hurlant son prénom, désespéré :

_« Iku ! »_


	10. Chapter 10

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Près des distributeurs de la Bibliothèque, Tezuka s'assit lourdement sur un banc, tenant en main une cannette de bière. Komaki sortit du bureau du GIB et, voyant son subordonné, le rejoignit.

« Tezuka, c'est rare de te voir boire durant la pause, » remarqua Komaki. « Tout va bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'incident à la Bibliothèque de Murazato. Les deux soldats du MBC étaient actuellement en train de se faire « interroger » à la succursale du Kanto. Après les avoir mis sous les verrous, Iku avait été transférée immédiatement à l'hôpital et ne s'était pas encore réveillée après l'opération.

Komaki prit place à côté de lui sur le banc. « Je suis sûr que Kasahara-san va bien. Elle est du genre à récupérer en un tour de main. »

« Vous avez raison. » Tezuka prit une gorgée de bière après avoir hoché la tête de nouveau. « Mais pour l'Instructeur Dojo… »

Komaki sourit tout en paraissant quelque peu inquiet : « Dojo s'en sortira aussi. Pour le moment il est juste un petit peu… » Sa voix se cassa.

Les deux restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Komaki ne se lève. « La pause est finie. Nous devrions retourner au travail. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Tezuka finit sa boisson et le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du GIB, ils furent surpris de trouver leurs condisciples complètement silencieux. La plupart arboraient une expression gênée tandis que les autres étaient bien _trop _concentrés sur leur travail.

Komaki s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, confus : « Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

« _Ce n'est pas une raison valide !_ »

Ils vacillèrent tous au cri qui émanait du bureau privé de Genda au fond de la salle.

Komaki soupira : « Dojo. »

Il s'approcha de la porte et allait toquer lorsqu'un autre cri enragé s'éleva :

« Vous n'aviez pas de plans de secours ? »

Pour une fois, la voix de Genda était plus douce que celle de Dojo. « Ecoute, personne ne s'attendait à rencontrer de problèmes. Et Kasahara va bien, alors calme-toi un peu. »

Derrière la porte close, le visage de Dojo était rouge de fureur. « _Bien _? En quoi va-t-elle _bien _? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, elle est toujours dans un état critique ! Comment espérez-vous que je me calme ? » Dojo abattit son poing sur le bureau de Genda. « J'ai quasiment vu ma propre subordonnée se faire abattre sous mes yeux ! »

Genda fronça les sourcils. « Dans cette carrière, tôt ou tard, tu verras des gens se faire abattre, » lui annonça-t-il, pragmatique.

Voyant l'expression de Dojo, il grommela : « Tu es juste en colère parce que tu ne la considères pas uniquement comme une subordonnée. »

Les yeux de Dojo s'écarquillèrent. « _Quo… ? »_

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Komaki entra avec un air grave : « Dojo, tu ne peux pas blâmer le Major Genda. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. »

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, Dojo tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau.

* * *

Dojo tapa de rage le distributeur, faisant tinter avec force les cannettes à l'intérieur. Les gens présents le regardèrent, choqués. Quelques-uns s'avancèrent pour lui demander si tout allait bien mais retournèrent à leurs petites affaires lorsqu'ils virent l'expression de Dojo.

Il se fichait royalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Il frotta ses phalanges qui avaient rougies sous l'impact. Dojo soupira et dégaina son portable, composant le numéro de l'hôpital.

_« Hôpital Central du Kantô »_

« Je voudrais m'informer sur la condition de la patiente en chambre 109… »

« La patiente est toujours inconsciente après l'opération qu'elle a subit il y a deux jours. » Il y eut une pause. « Si vous me permettez de demander… est-ce la même personne qui a appelé il y a une heure de cela ? Pour s'informer de sa condition. »

Dojo fit une pause. « Euh, oui. C'était moi. »

« Et vous avez appelé hier aussi, pas mal de fois… »

« C'est vrai. »

« Si vous voulez, je peux noter votre numéro afin que vous soyez informé dès que la patiente s'éveille. Ce sera mieux que d'appeler toutes les heures. »

Dojo se sentit rougir légèrement. « Ce serait s-super. Merci. »

Après l'appel, il se sentait un peu plus calme. _Kasahara va s'en sortir_, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce sentiment d'inconfort qu'il avait dans la poitrine.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Dojo allait rentrer au dortoir, son portable sonna. C'était un appel de l'hôpital pour l'informer qu'Iku s'était réveillée. Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir sur la conduite à tenir.

Il voulait aller à l'hôpital pour voir de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait bien et tout. Mais en même temps, il hésitait. Et si elle ne voulait pas le voir ?

* * *

« At-choum ! »

En grognant, Iku attrapa un autre mouchoir et se couvrit la bouche. Après l'opération, son corps avait été très affaibli et elle avait chopé froid au final. A chaque fois qu'elle éternuait, ses blessures lui faisaient un peu mal.

« Reste bien au chaud : c'est mieux de se soigner rapidement après de telles blessures, » lui conseilla l'infirmière en refaisant le pansement de son bras. « Très bien, j'ai fini. Au fait, tu as des visiteurs dehors qui attendent pour te voir. »

Iku lui adressa un sourire joyeux, ravie de revoir ses amis.

L'infirmière prévint Iku : « Ne tape pas ta tête, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas repasser sur le billard. »

Une fois que l'infirmière fut partie, Iku sourit alors que Shibasaki, Tezuka et Komaki entraient. Voyant qu'ils étaient les seuls à être venus, Iku essaya de ne pas paraître trop déçue. Elle avait espéré qu'_il_ viendrait également.

« Kasahara-san, comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda Komaki avec un sourire. Iku fit une moue indifférente.

Shibasaki prit place sur la chaise à côté du lit. « Tu as été très chanceuse, tu sais ? Que la deuxième balle effleure à peine ta tête. Tu serais morte sinon. » Comme d'habitude, Shibasaki ne tournait pas autour du pot.

Iku la fixa. « Ne m'en parles pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est terrifiant de se retrouver avec un flingue pointé sur toi de si près ! »

Shibasaki hocha la tête. « Je vois que ta tête va bien. Ça aurait été embêtant si tout ça t'avait rendu plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Iku les regarda avec incrédulité alors que les deux hommes hochaient la tête pour montrer leur accord sur le sujet.

« Est-ce que c'est le genre de choses à dire à une convalescente ? »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » Shibasaki l'ignora et changea de sujet. « Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après. » Iku fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête.

« Les huiles gardent toujours au chaud ceux qui t'ont attaqués. Quant aux bouquins, ceux que tu as récupérés ont été ramenés à notre Bibliothèque avec les autres. Je suis sûre qu'ils discutent en ce moment même de la suite des évènements. »

Shibasaki semblait vouloir lui en dire plus mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Iku ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle coula un regard à Komaki et ils hochèrent la tête.

« Je vais chercher de quoi boire et il faut que je passe un coup de fil aussi, » déclara Shibasaki en se levant. En allant à la porte, elle entraîna autoritairement Tezuka à sa suite malgré ses bégaiements.

Iku les regarda sortir, confuse tandis que Komaki s'asseyait dans la chaise que Shibasaki venait de quitter.

« Kasahara-san, comment te sens-tu ? »

Iku était encore plus perplexe. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui posait la question.

« Je me sens bien. Le docteur a dit que je n'avais besoin de rester que quelques jours encore. »

« J'en suis ravi mais je ne parlais pas de tes blessures. »

Iku baissa les yeux alors qu'elle se sentait rougir, ressentant le besoin de fondre en larmes. Elle savait qu'il parlait de Dojo.


	11. Chapter 11

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Komaki la regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais Iku ne savait pas quoi dire.

Après y avoir réfléchi cependant, elle leva les yeux sur lui. « Est-il… en colère ? »

Komaki n'hésita pas à lui répondre : « Evidemment. » Iku vacilla un peu. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir contre qui il est en colère : le MBC ou toi. »

Elle ne dit rien.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu devrais y penser. » Komaki sourit, comme il le faisait habituellement. « Bon, et bien je vais y aller. Prends soin de toi. »

Dès que Komaki fut sorti de la chambre d'Iku, il se dirigea directement vers là où se tenaient Tezuka et Shibasaki. Cette dernière était en train de parler au téléphone mais elle raccrochait lorsque Komaki les rejoignit.

Shibasaki le fixa et soupira. « Quand je l'ai appelé il était d'une humeur exécrable. Et apparemment, il est occupé. Mais bon, je ne sais pas. » Elle sourit un peu. « Il est clairement en train de l'éviter. »

Komaki gloussa. « Avant, c'était Kasahara-san qui l'évitait. Et maintenant c'est dans l'autre sens. Mais la question est … que devons-_nous _faire ? »

Tezuka ne pouvait que regarder horrifié Shibasaki et Komaki commencer à comploter au beau milieu du couloir de l'hôpital.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Iku était finalement autorisée à sortir. Bien que la plupart des malades quittait les lieux réjouie, Iku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attristée. La personne qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu voir ne l'avait pas visité une seule fois en trois jours. Et maintenant qu'elle devait retourner au boulot, comment était-elle censée se comporter avec lui ?

Elle avait toujours des bandages autour de la tête et elle pouvait sentir poindre un mal de tête. La douleur lancinante dans son bras ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. _Oublie ça : je m'inquiéterai du reste plus tard. Je veux juste rentrer me coucher tout de suite._

Cette nuit-là, Iku marcha dans la partie mixte du dortoir après un bain, avec l'intention de s'acheter une boisson avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle tournait au coin elle bouscula quelqu'un. _Typique. Pourquoi cela tombe toujours sur moi ?_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour formuler une excuse mais s'arrêta en plein élan. C'était Dojo. Puisque c'était totalement impromptu elle sursauta et hurla.

« Qu-quoi ? » Dojo semblait choqué par sa réaction.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur ! Vous m'avez juste surpris ! » Expliqua paniquée Iku. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux aussi fixa-t-elle le sol en parlant.

Habituellement Dojo l'aurait grondé pour son impolitesse mais cette fois il ne dit rien. Il grommela une excuse et se tournait pour partir lorsqu'Iku s'accrocha soudainement à son bras.

« Instructeur Dojo, je suis vraiment désolée ! » Cria de nouveau Iku.

Il la regarda étrangement. « Je sais, tu t'es déjà excusée. Ce n'est pas si important que ça. »

« Euh… je ne parlais pas de vous bousculer. Je voulais parler de la mission… » Iku lui jeta furtivement un regard et fut choquée de voir la rage brûler dans ses yeux.

Dojo retira soudain sa main de son bras. « Pourquoi tu t'excuses pour ça ? »

« B-bien, parce que je ne suis pas revenue à temps vous avez dû partir à ma recherche. Et puis il y a eu cette bataille… mais nous avons été très chanceux que personne n'ait été sérieusement blessé… »

Il craqua soudainement : « Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ! _Deux fois _! Tu n'appelles pas ça une blessure sérieuse ? »

Iku déglutit, se sentant extrêmement nerveuse. « Je ne suis pas restée si longtemps que ça à l'hôpital et mes blessures devraient rapidement guérir. Donc ce n'est pas très grave, » sourit Iku d'un air coupable, « d'accord ? »

Dojo abattit une main contre le mur à côté d'elle. « Es-tu _stupide _? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Si tu étais morte, je … »

Il s'interrompit avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

Essayant de garder un semblant de calme, il lui donna un dernier avertissement : « Ar-arrête de te baser sur tes instincts pour tout ! Au moins utilise un peu ta cervelle dans ce genre de situation ! » Ne voulant plus rien lui dire, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

* * *

« Pourquoi es-tu énervé ? » Demanda Komaki alors que Dojo se saisissait d'une cannette de bière. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Dojo.

Après avoir englouti toute la canette en quelques gorgées, Dojo le fixa et gronda : « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis énervé ? »

Komaki pouffa. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? »

Dojo détourna le regard. « Qui ça ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ? »

Dojo prit une autre canette de bière et en but la moitié avant de répondre : « Je ne l'ignore pas, voyons. Et je lui ai juste parlé il y a 15 minutes. »

« Ah, c'est donc pour _ça_ que tu es énervé ! »

« Je viens juste de te dire que je n'étais pas énervé ! »

« Alors tu es en colère parce qu'elle a failli mourir. Parce qu'elle a mis sa propre vie en jeu pour nous sauver la mise, c'est ça ? »

Dojo ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda obstinément de l'autre côté et but sa bière.

Komaki s'obstina. « Si Kasahara-san n'avait pas commencé à se battre avec le gars du MBC, il nous aurait tous descendus. Tu le sais, et c'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ? »

Dojo le regarda avec contrariété. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ces choses-là ? J'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais pas du genre à me faire la leçon. »

« Je ne te fais pas la leçon. Je te dis juste ce que tu sais déjà inconsciemment. Ou peut-être l'as-tu même réalisé en fin de compte ? »

Comme il l'avait fait avec Iku, il se leva et partit avant que Dojo n'ait eu une chance de lui répondre.

* * *

« Redis-moi ça : Pourquoi dois-je t'accompagner encore ? » Demanda Shibasaki alors qu'elle et Iku se rendaient à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard.

Iku fronça les sourcils, surprise que sa colocataire ne comprenne pas son rôle dans cette affaire. « Pour me supporter moralement, bien sûr ! C'est effrayant de faire un check-up toute seule ! Et si le docteur me dit que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ? »

Eclatant de rire, Shibasaki regarda Iku. « Vu la manière frivole dont tu parles, je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. »

Mais tout en disant cela, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les cernes noirs sous les yeux d'Iku. Ces derniers jours Iku parlait dans son sommeil et faisait des cauchemars. Son intuition lui disait que cela avait à voir avec Dojo.

Sachant que c'était l'opportunité idéale, Shibasaki décida de tâter un peu le terrain. « Si tu voulais du support moral, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à l'Instructeur Dojo de t'accompagner ? »

Iku chancela un brin et faillit louper la marche en face de l'hôpital. « C'est mon s-supérieur, Shibasaki ! Comment puis-je nonchalamment lui demander de m'accompagner à un check-up ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients si tu le lui demandais gentiment. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui demandais de venir à un rendez-vous galant ou un truc du genre. »

Iku ne savait pas quoi répondre aussi se concentra-t-elle sur sa montre. « N-nous devrions nous dépêcher ! Je vais être en retard ! » Et en laissant sa colocataire en arrière, elle s'engouffra dans l'hôpital en courant.

Shibasaki haussa les sourcils. _Vu comment elle se porte, elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de check-up. Et les idiots guérissent vites, non ?_

Dès qu'elles se firent connaitre à la réception, Iku fut amenée dans une petite pièce. A son grand désespoir Shibasaki ne pouvait pas venir avec elle, même pour la supporter mentalement, aussi attendit-elle à l'extérieur de la salle.

Iku ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le docteur lui avait parlé incessamment de ses blessures et que ses bandages allaient être renouvelés après le check-up. Pendant toute la durée du rendez-vous, ses pensées n'avaient de cesse de dériver vers Dojo et le _conseil _de Komaki.

Elle repensa calmement à tout ce qui s'était passé jusque-là, ignorant les sentiments douloureux et le besoin de pleurer. Après tout, ce serait très gênant si elle fondait en larmes dans une salle d'hôpital.

Une fois que ses bandages eurent été changés, elle remit son pull alors qu'on ouvrait la porte.

« Kasahara, tu as terminé ? » Puisqu'elle se rhabillait, les rideaux étaient tirés et elle ne pouvait pas voir la porte. Mais elle reconnut la voix de Shibasaki.

« Oui, presque. » La réponse d'Iku semblait quelque peu déprimée, ce que Shibasaki remarqua.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Iku ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Shibasaki… si tu aimes quelqu'un, c'est pour ce que cette personne est, enfin, comme elle est, non ? » Même si c'était assez gênant, elle était capable de s'exprimer parce qu'elle savait que Shibasaki ne pouvait pas voir sa figure derrière le rideau.

« C'est comme tu dis. »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réaliser la vérité à propos de l'Instructeur Dojo. Comment je pourrais lui en parler ? » Iku commençait à paniquer. « Et il est en colère contre moi maintenant, en plus ! »

« L'esprit prime sur la matière, » déclara Shibasaki, aussi énigmatique qu'à l'accoutumée. « Tu as déjà entendu ce dicton ? »

« Euh, ouais. C'est ce truc comme quoi tu peux arriver à tout du moment que tu te le mets en tête. Mais quel est le rapport ? »

Shibasaki éclata de rire. « Tu ne réalises pas combien c'est pensé pour toi ? Tu es le genre d'idiote qui fonce dans les choses sans utiliser d'abord sa tête, mais tu peux toujours les accomplir parce que tu t'y atèles sérieusement. »

« Shibasaki, c'est un compliment ou une insulte ? »

« Interprète mes paroles comme tu l'entends. »

Iku avait toujours des choses sur le cœur. « Quant à l'Instructeur Dojo, je pense… »

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement à nouveau.

« …Je pense que je suis amoureuse de lui. » Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. « Mais il est vraiment très en colère contre moi pour le moment à cause de ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission. Et il ne m'a pas parlé depuis un moment en plus. Avant je l'évitais parce que j'avais réalisé que c'était mon prince, mais maintenant c'est lui qui m'évite ! Je ne sais pas comment lui adresser la parole ! »

Iku, désespérée, ouvrit le rideau. « Que dois-je faire, Shibasa… »

A ce moment-là, Iku ressentit la soudaine impulsion de s'enfuir en hurlant de terreur. Car à la place de sa colocataire et meilleure amie… se trouvait l'Instructeur Dojo.

Et elle savait, sans aucun doute possible, qu'il avait entendu _tout_ ce qu'elle avait dit.


	12. Chapter 12

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

« Ah, Shibasaki-san, » l'apostropha Komaki alors qu'elle entrait dans la petite librairie. « Comment ça se passe ? »

Shibasaki éclata de rire et leva les deux pouces. « Je l'ai appelé et lui ai demandé de venir la récupérer à l'hôpital. Il arrivait au beau milieu de notre conversation alors je suis partie. Je ne pense pas que Kasahara l'ait réalisée cependant. »

Komaki éclata de rire à son tour. « Je vois, et que s'est-il passé par la suite ? »

« C'est une bonne question. Elle était en train de parler de ses sentiments envers Dojo et tout ça. Je me demande s'il a entendu quoi que ce soit. »

« Je vois. » Komaki prit l'un des livres sur l'étagère et le feuilleta. « Enfin, je me demande si ce que nous avons fait… »

Shibasaki savait ce qu'il voulait dire. « Mais si nous ne prenons pas d'initiative, ces deux-là ne feront rien. Si tu y réfléchis bien, nous n'avons pas fait _grand-chose_. Nous les avons juste rapprochés, c'est tout. »

Hochant la tête, il replaça le livre sur l'étagère. « C'est vrai. » Il sourit de nouveau. « Je ne peux pas attendre de voir la réaction de Dojo face à ça. »

* * *

_Noooooonnnnnnn ! Qu'ai-je fait ? _S'écria mentalement Iku tandis qu'elle courait au hasard dans la rue. Après avoir réalisé que Dojo était présent durant la moitié de sa déclaration, elle était sortie en trombe sans réfléchir, le laissant choqué dans la salle à l'hôpital.

Elle s'arrêta au sommet d'un pont piétonnier, se pencha par-dessus le garde-fou et regarda les voitures en bas. _Je suis trop bête ! Maintenant il sait tout ! Tout !_

En repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit, Iku hurla de frustration, attirant l'attention des badauds. Elle les ignora, se fichant même d'être prise pour une suicidaire. Agrippant le garde-fou comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle hurla de nouveau.

Après quelques minutes de plus, Iku s'éloigna, ne se préoccupant pas d'où ses pas la mèneraient.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle ralentit et sa vision fut floutée par ses pleurs. _Et maintenant ? Il sait que j'ai réalisé que c'était mon prince. Et il sait que je l'ai-ai-aime. _Même dans sa tête elle ne pouvait l'admettre sans bégayer.

Iku débarqua dans un petit parc et fondit en larmes parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle s'assit par-terre, se cachant sous le toboggan, et monta ses genoux sous son menton.

Elle resta là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Shibasaki se peignait les cheveux dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Iku lorsqu'elle entendit le martèlement de quelqu'un courant dans le couloir. _Ah, elle est enfin de retour._

« _Shibasakiiii !_ » Hurla Iku dès qu'elle ouvrit en grand la porte. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges et Shibasaki pouvait deviner d'un seul coup d'œil ce qui s'était passée une fois qu'elle eut quittée l'hôpital.

« Bon retour, Kasahara. » Elle lui sourit gaiement. « Tu es rentrée in-extremis avant le couvre-feu. Où étais-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas le temps pour ça ! Pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien me dire ? Pourquoi l'Instructeur Dojo était-il là ? Savais-tu qu'il allait venir ? _Pourquoi était-il là ?_ » Les questions jaillissaient de la bouche d'Iku.

« Wow, une question à la fois s'il-te-plait. J'ai beau être intelligente je ne peux pas répondre à toutes en même temps. »

« Ce n'est le moment de rire ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je savais qu'il viendrait à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi es-tu hors de tes gonds pour ça, je ne comprends pas. » Shibasaki décida de jouer l'innocente pour l'instant.

« _Il a entendu ! _Tout ce que j'ai dit ! » Les yeux d'Iku s'emplirent de larmes encore une fois.

« Et qu'as-tu dit exactement ? »

Iku ne répondit pas à sa question et se concentra sur retenir ses larmes. Passant devant sa colocataire elle grimpa sous les couvertures et se roula en boule. _C'est horrible ! Que dois-je faire ?_

* * *

Komaki était assis dans la chambre de Dojo à nouveau, buvant. « Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Dojo ? »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Je vois, » sourit suspicieusement Komaki. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais allé à l'hôpital chercher Kasahara-san. Je suis content que tu ne l'évites plus. »

Dojo s'immobilisa et Komaki ne manqua pas la petite rougeur qui apparut sur son visage.

« Euh… ouais. » Dojo continua de boire après avoir grommelé une réponse.

Komaki cacha un sourire alors qu'il buvait lui aussi. _Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. Il est au courant des sentiments de Kasahara-san._

Une fois Komaki parti, Dojo s'assit sur son lit, repensant à ce que Kasahara lui avait accidentellement dit. Il avait des difficultés à l'admettre, mais en l'entendant, il avait été content. Plus que content d'ailleurs.

Mais bon, il ne comptait pas le dire à haute voix.

Sauf que désormais, le problème était Kasahara. Dès qu'elle s'était enfuie, il savait que c'était pour aller quelque part pleurer. Choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne l'avait tout de suite suivi. Quand il était revenu à lui, elle, l'une des sportives les plus rapides de la base, avait depuis longtemps disparue.

Dojo s'allongea sur son lit et passa un long moment à décider quoi faire par la suite.

* * *

Au matin, Iku se leva avec réluctance Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne fut pas surprise de voir que ses yeux étaient tous gonflés. En soupirant elle attrapa sa serviette avec l'intention d'utiliser de l'eau froide pour remédier au problème.

Iku s'immobilisa en réalisant que ses yeux gonflés étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Qu'allait-elle faire par rapport à Dojo ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau une heure plus tard, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, contente de ne pas le voir. Iku se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir, se demandant _comment _elle allait bien pouvoir l'éviter pour le reste de la journée.

« Kasahara-san, bonjour. »

Iku, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un lui parle, faillit hurler.

« In-instructeur Komaki ! » Soupira-t-elle de soulagement. « Bonjour. »

Il sourit avec optimisme. « Tu es à l'heure aujourd'hui. Continue comme ça. Tu ne voudrais pas que Dojo te crie encore dessus. » Komaki remarqua qu'elle fit la grimace à la mention de son nom.

« Komaki, Kasahara, » les interpella Dojo alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Komaki eut un sourire démoniaque. _Parfait timing, Dojo. _Il inventa une excuse sur-le-champ.

« Dojo, il faut que j'aille voir le Major Genda. A tout à l'heure. » Iku paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir lorsque Komaki les laissa tous les deux seuls. Dojo fronça les sourcils, sentant quelque chose de suspect avec lui, mais tourna son attention vers Iku.

Elle déglutit, recula d'un pas et puis se retourna avec l'intention de _continuer à travailler_.

« Kasahara. » Elle s'arrêta. _Zut, c'était si près ! Argh, je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant._

Iku se força à le regarder mais pas directement dans les yeux.

« Reste après le boulot aujourd'hui. Nous avons quelque chose à voir, » dit Dojo en remarquant que ses yeux étaient un peu rouges et gonflés. Il serra les poings, conscient qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit à pleurer.

A cause de lui.

« O-oui monsieur ! » Iku salua et puis retourna à son bureau. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pour le reste de la journée.

Mais malheureusement pour Dojo, il y eut une réunion entre tous les chefs d'équipe de la base à la fin de la journée. Quand Iku entendit la nouvelle, elle s'avachit sur son bureau de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à ne pas lui adresser la parole pendant un jour entier.

Iku ferma les yeux de fatigue. _Pendant combien de temps encore devrais-je faire cela ?_

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Et revoilà un chapitre pour cette super fic ! Je suis navrée, Tigrou19, je t'avais dit qu'il serait disponible lundi mais j'ai été retardé avec mon travail scolaire. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et aimeras ce p'tit chapitre. Nous arrivons au sommet de l'histoire^^ Bonne lecture à tous les fans de Library Wars de !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	13. Chapter 13

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Iku avait un autre coup de chance. Le lendemain était un samedi aussi n'avait-elle pas à aller au boulot. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé faire un footing dans la matinée pour se vider l'esprit, elle se décida de ne pas le faire. Et si elle avait croisé Dojo ?

Elle se mit en position et essaya de faire des pompes. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle abandonna, ne voulant pas abimer encore plus son bras déjà blessé.

Elle s'assit après avoir pris un livre qui trainait sur la table, comptant lire pour passer le temps. Mais au bout de trois minutes, elle le jeta sur le lit, incapable de se concentrer.

Shibasaki la regarda en buvant à petites gorgées son thé. « Tu vas rester encore longtemps cloitrée dans cette pièce ? Le reste de ta vie ? »

Iku prit place devant la table et se versa une tasse de thé. « Tais-toi, je fais ce que je veux. »

Sa colocataire éclata de rire. « Très bien, tu fais ce que tu veux. N'empêche que tu gaspilles ta jeunesse. »

Iku grogna et posa sa tête sur la table, paraissant misérable et ennuyée au possible.

« Si tu continues à agir de la sorte, même l'Instructeur Dojo va finir par s'inquiéter de ta santé. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce-pas ? » Shibasaki la fixa attentivement.

« M-mais l'Instructeur Dojo ne s'inquiéterait pour moi uniquement que parce que je suis sa s-subordonnée. » Iku avait du mal à garder une voix normale. « P-pour lui, je ne suis rien de plus-«

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Iku leva les yeux vers elle de surprise. « Comment peux-tu même te poser la question ? Depuis le tout premier jour je ne fais que lui causer des ennuis ! Et je me querelle avec tout le temps ! E-et je… »

Alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade, Shibasaki décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et de mettre son plan en marche. Elle prit un mouchoir et le fichu dans la figure d'Iku.

« Kasahara, vu que tu t'ennuies, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour ? Tu ne m'as pas dit il y a une semaine ou deux qu'un livre que tu voulais beaucoup sortait aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh… c'est vrai ? » Iku paraissait morte. « Je ne m'en souviens pas trop… »

« Oui c'est vrai, » insista Shibasaki. « Va à la librairie ou je ne sais où. Fais quelque chose. »

En soupirant, Iku se leva paresseusement et grommela : « OK. La librairie, hein ? »

* * *

Elle se saisit d'un livre, y jeta un coup d'œil et puis le reposa en moins de cinq secondes. Qu'importe les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle n'arrivait juste pas à se concentrer : A chaque fois ses pensées revenaient sur Dojo.

Sur le chemin elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle ressentait et avait fait. Elle évitait Dojo parce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait la rejeter. Et se faire rejeter alors qu'elle ne venait qu'à peine de réaliser ses sentiments avait été trop pour elle. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'accepter la réalité.

Iku faillit se remettre à pleurer. Elle se dirigea prestement vers la sortie, avec l'intention de partir au plus vite. Elle sortit de la poche de son manteau une paire de lunettes de soleil afin qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

Sur le pas de la porte Iku rentra dans quelqu'un. _Super, juste quand je m'en vais. _Elle avait la tête baissée et donc ne vit pas qui c'était. Pas d'humeur à s'excuser, elle essaya de passer à côté

Mais un bras enserra soudain sa taille. « Kasahara ! »

Elle leva les yeux et à travers ses lunettes vit la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en ce moment.

« I-Instructeur D-Dojo ! Ah-_ahhhhh !_ » S'écria Iku et, sans réfléchir, se dégagea de sa prise et prit ses jambes à son cou.

_Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait ici ? Quel horrible timing en plus ! _Elle pouvait l'entendre lui courir après cette fois.

« Kasahara, attends ! »

Elle ne ralentit pas.

Il continua de lui crier dessus. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas te rattraper si tu coures si vite ! »

Iku battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes alors qu'elle tournait à un coin, dans l'espoir de le perdre.

« _Tu comptes m'éviter pour le reste de ta vie ?_ »

Entendant cette phrase, Iku ralentit machinalement. _Shibasaki n'a pas dit quelque chose comme ça tout à l'heure ?_ Il la rattrapa et se saisit de son bras pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas encore s'enfuir.

Iku fit la grimace. Il avait attrapé son bras meurtri. Dojo ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir cependant. Il avait la tête ailleurs.

Sans autre porte de sortie, Iku décida de lui faire face. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Instructeur Dojo ! »

Dojo semblait surpris. _Pourquoi s'excuse-t-elle ?_

« A-à propos de l'autre jour à l'hôpital, » bégaya Iku. « Euh… vous pouvez j-juste oublier ce que j'ai dit ! »

Il la fixa, estomaqué. Quoi qu'il se soit attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise, ce n'était définitivement _pas _ça. Mais il avait besoin qu'elle réponde à sa question.

« Est-ce vrai pourtant ? Ce que tu as dit à l'hôpital. »

Elle ne répondit pas et fixa le sol à la place. Elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour s'enfuir de nouveau. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes maintenant mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir puisqu'elle portait des lunettes de soleil.

La voyant garder le silence, Dojo demanda encore, désespéré de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui. « Kasahara, réponds-moi. » Cela ressemblait un peu à un ordre.

Détournant toujours le regard, elle hocha lentement la tête.

Dojo fut légèrement apaisé mais il n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions. « Alors pourquoi as-tu pris la poudre d'escampette ? »

Elle battit des paupières. Est-ce qu'il lui demandait sérieusement ça ?

Il grinça des dents. « Je ne t'ai pas encore répondu. Alors arrête de m'éviter. » Sa prise sur son bras s'intensifia comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui désobéisse.

Le visage d'Iku vira au rouge. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre ! Vraiment. » Sa voix commençait à trembler et ses tentatives pour le cacher étaient futiles. « C'es-est b-bon. »

Les yeux de Dojo se plissèrent. « Espèce d'idiote ! Tu n'es pas censée dire ces choses aux gens et puis leur demander de ne pas te répondre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, idiote ! »

« M-mais je ne veux pas entendre de réponse, » grommela Iku bien qu'il entendit chaque mot.

« Kasahara, » les mains de Dojo montèrent vers les lunettes de soleil d'Iku. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pleures ? »

La main d'Iku jaillit pour l'empêcher de retirer ses lunettes mais elle réagit trop tard. Voyant ses larmes, il murmura : « Idiote. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il lui fit un câlin. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Tu es assez difficile à gérer, tu le sais ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Ses mots et ses actions ne semblaient pas transmettre le même message. « …Je ne comprends pas. »

Iku l'entendit soupirer de déception. « Comme d'habitude, tu as besoin que je t'explique tout. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Il hésita un peu avant de parler.

« Tu… tu n'as pas à t'enfuir : je ne vais pas te rejeter si c'est ce dont tu as peur. » En soupirant, il l'étreint encore plus fort. « Espèce d'idiote. As-tu déjà entendu parler de _sentiments réciproques _? »

Iku se figea. _Était-il en train de …_

Alors qu'elle rêvassait, il chuchota deux mots à son oreille. Mais c'est le moment que choisi un minivan pour passer à côté d'eux avec la sono à fond, surprenant Iku.

Elle rougit, comprenant enfin ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, mais…

« Je n'ai pas entendu la deuxième partie. »

Dojo la lâcha, recula d'un pas et la fixa. « Idiote ! Je ne le redirai pas ! » Il fit volte-face mais Iku pouvait voir une certaine rougeur sur ses joues.

« Mais… »

Il la gronda : « Non veut dire non ! Ne pense même pas me le redemander ! »

Dojo se saisit de sa main et commença à marcher dans une direction au hasard. Derrière lui, Iku sourit et puis lâcha un rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant ? »

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa main. « Rien du tout. »

* * *

Se tenant non loin de là, Shibasaki eut un sourire en coin en les observant. Elle se tourna pour regarder Komaki qui était de l'autre côté de la route et lui fit signe des pouces.

Elle sourit encore de satisfaction.

_Il leur en aura fallu du temps._

Komaki qui n'avait pas été capable d'assister à la scène soupira de déception. Mais se reprit bien vite et, sachant que son plan avait fonctionné, arborait désormais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tezuka, que Shibasaki avait amené avec elle, le fixa avec incrédulité. « Instructeur Komaki, c'est ce que vous vouliez qu'il se passe lorsque vous avez demandé au Major de … »

Komaki sourit mystérieusement. « Peut-être. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire se passe aussi bien, parce que quand j'en ai eu l'idée au début, je comptais en faire un OS, ha ha. Bref, ce chapitre est techniquement le dernier, mais je veux quand même écrire un chapitre de plus en bonus :)**


	14. Chapter 14 (Bonus)

_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Dès qu'Iku et Dojo arrivèrent au travail le lendemain, Komaki éclata de rire à gorge déployée tandis que tous les autres membres du GIB commencèrent à sourire. « Ha ha, ils sont venus au boulot ensemble ! »

« Oh, regardez-les. »

Iku se pétrifia. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main ou quoi que ce soit, donc comment étaient-ils au courant ?

Shibasaki, qui ne semblait pas être là pour une raison professionnelle, leur sourit. « Ah, Kasahara. Je suis désolée, j'en ai accidentellement parlé au Major Genda. »

Iku lui fit les gros yeux. _*Accidentellement* parlé ? Et au Major en plus !_

Dojo ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot alors que tout le monde continuait de se moquer d'eux. C'est alors que de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Genda apparut.

« Pourquoi vous êtes si bruyants ? Retournez au trav… » Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Dojo et Iku au centre de l'attention générale. Aussitôt, il se mit à sourire.

« Dojo ! Kasahara ! Ha ha, comment ça se passe ? » Il commença à rire avec Komaki.

Dojo se racla la gorge. « Major, je pense que nous avons un travail à accomplir… » Il se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Ha ha, ne sois pas aussi sérieux ! Je dois dire, il était temps que toi et Kasahara… »

« Major Genda ! » Dojo paraissait être en colère contre son supérieur hiérarchique. « Pour le moment nous devrions nous concentrer sur notre travail au lieu de parler de choses hors de propos. »

Genda paraissait incroyablement amusé. « Hors de propos ? Ce n'est pas le cas ! Voyons, je suis sûr, si ce n'avait pas été pour Komaki qui a imaginé le plan de bataille pour la mission, vous n'auriez pas finis ensemble aussi vite ! » Il éclata encore de rire, et puis s'arrêta en voyant les regards qu'on lui faisait.

Iku semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil, et Dojo était pétrifié, le fixant avec des yeux incrédules.

« … Quoi ? »

Iku ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson, pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. « _L'i-instructeur Komaki _a imaginé le plan de bataille ? »

Genda les regarda curieusement. « C'est ça. » Il rigola encore. « C'était un super plan en plus ! J'ai toujours su qu'il l'avait dans le sang ! » Il continua de rire alors qu'il retournait dans son bureau.

Iku avait toujours un regard absent, essayant d'absorber l'information. _L'instructeur Komaki ! C'était lui depuis le début ! J'aurais dû savoir !_

Le visage de Dojo était rouge, de gêne et de rage. Il virevolta sur lui, cherchant Komaki du regard, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, comptant l'interroger dès qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus.

* * *

Quand débuta l'heure du déjeuner, Iku sortit dans le rugby, toujours sous le choc. _C'était l'instructeur Komaki…_

Elle s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils. _Et Shibasaki ? Si elle ne m'avait pas dit d'aller à la librairie l'autre jour … et elle a subitement disparue au check-up à l'hôpital…_

Ses paupières se plissèrent. Elle pressa le pas pour arriver plus vite au réfectoire, décidant qu'il fallait mieux lui demander de vive voix.

* * *

Tenant son plateau-repas, Iku décida de manger en attendant Shibasaki. Bien qu'elle était curieuse, sa faim était bien plus pressante. Elle remarqua Dojo et Komaki deux tables plus loin mais décida d'aller s'asseoir à la place habituelle qu'elle partageait avec sa camarade de chambrée.

Dès que Shibasaki fut là, elle l'attaqua avec ses questions :

« Shibasaki ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour à l'hôpital ? Comment l'instructeur Dojo savait-il que j'étais là ? Tu le lui avais dit ? Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que j'aille à la librairie ? Tout était prévu d'avance ? Ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences ! »

Shibasaki éclata de rire. « Alors tu as enfin réalisé ? Mais tu sais, sans mon aide et le plan de l'Instructeur Komaki, tu ne te serais jamais dégoté un petit ami aussi vite. »

« Quoi ? Tu faisais tout derrière mon dos ? » Le visage d'Iku était rouge pivoine. « Attends… mais l'Instructeur Komaki n'a fait que décider le plan de bataille. Qu… » Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit un sourire goguenard apparaître soudain sur la figure de Shibasaki.

_« Quoi ? »_

Elles se tournèrent pour voir Dojo debout, fixant Komaki d'un air incrédule.

« Tu as changé tout mon emploi du temps ? »

En souriant, Komaki lui fit signe de se rasseoir. « Je n'ai pas tout changé, j'ai juste fait quelques modifications de çà et là. »

Se rasseyant, Dojo mit sa tête dans ses mains et murmura : « Je trouvais ça bizarre que mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste soit subitement annulé. »

Il leva soudain les yeux. « Attends un peu. Et ce livre que tu m'as demandé d'aller te chercher à la librairie… ? »

Komaki sourit. « N'existe pas en premier lieu. »

Iku et Dojo se regardèrent tandis que Shibasaki et Komaki éclataient d'un rire tonitruant.

Aucun des deux tourtereaux ne pouvait former de pensées cohérentes.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils étaient derrière tout ça depuis le début… » Grommela Iku alors qu'elle et Dojo rentraient aux dortoirs.

Dojo soupira et lui coula un regard. « Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Shibasaki n'a pas fait dans la finesse. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas réalisé ? »

« Quoi ? Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elle était si … sournoise ? Et vous alors ? Ne vous a-t-elle pas parlé de mon check-up à l'hôpital ? _Vous_ n'avez pas trouvé ça étrange ? »

Il hésita. « I-idiote. J'étais … préoccupé. »

« Préoccupé ? Par quoi ? » Bouda Iku en marmonnant : « J'aurais dû réaliser. »

Dojo soupira. _Même maintenant, elle n'a pas d'intuition. Et que Shibasaki ait assez de tripes pour me mentir à propos des blessures d'Iku qui empiraient._

Il tapota la tête d'Iku. « Espèce d'idiote ! »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Et voilà pour cette fic sur Toshokan Sensou ! J'ai adoré la lire et puis la traduire et donc un grand hourra va à l'auteur, epilogue08. Ainsi qu'à vous chers lecteurs. Merci encore à Tigrou19 de me suivre, je t'en promets encore (pas forcément pour tout de suite, n'empêche, j'ai les exams qui arrivent à grands pas). Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
